


ashes ☾ polski

by hanjahanja



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus life is ruined, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble Collection, M/M, Polski | Polish, Pre-Canon, Summer of 1899, teenage Albus Dumbledore, teenage Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjahanja/pseuds/hanjahanja
Summary: lato 1899 roku w Dolinie Godryka





	1. a

**Author's Note:**

> Książka bierze udział w akcji #grindeldore120thanniversary na tumblrze  
>    
> Czytając tę książkę włączcie proszę piosenkę Céline Dione "Ashes", która była inspiracją do napisania tego tworu.

**P** o śmierci matki życie Albusa runęło w gruzach. Młodzieniec, który chciał czerpać z życia garściami i wyruszyć na podbój świata musiał pełnić rolę żywiciela rodziny, a plany o podróżach wraz ze śmiercią rodzicielki spłonęły i stały się tylko nierealnymi, odległymi marzeniami.

Gdy pochował swą matkę począł się zastanawiać co zrobić ze swoim życiem. Perspektywa wychowywania krnąbrnego i zbuntowanego młodszego brata oraz nieobliczalnej siostry, której trzeba było poświęcać mnóstwo uwagi przytłaczała go i dusiła. Dławił się nią jak dymem pochodzącym ze starych cygar swojego ojca. Aż pewnego dnia pojawił się on. A piękno i nadzieja na lepsze życie powstały z popiołów.


	2. s

**O** gień i woda. Czarny i biały. Dzień i noc. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Gellert Grindewald — narcystyczny egocentryk, dla którego liczyło się wyłącznie własne dobro oraz Albus Dumbledore, typowy chłopak z sąsiedztwa, który troszczył się przede wszystkim o innych, nie będą mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego, że różnice pomiędzy nimi będą przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Być może gdyby nie okoliczności tak właśnie by było. Ich pierwsze spotkanie (zainicjowane przez ciotkę Gellerta) było iskrą, która wznieciła ogień. Obydwoje tak inteligentni, błyskotliwi i utalentowani byli całkowicie zafascynowani i pochłonięci swoim towarzystwem. Wszystkie inne problemy nagle przestały być ważne, przez moment istnieli tylko oni.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał. Możecie zostawić komentarz, bardzo chętnie na niego odpowiem. Odwiedźcie mojego tumblra - [tumblr](https://hannahtheshipper.tumblr.com) hannahtheshipper


End file.
